The 500 MHz NMR spectrometer will be used for 1H and 13C NMR research investigations in the following areas of chemistry: 1. enzyme mechanisms; 2. protein conformations; 3. synthesis of polypeptides and proteins; 4. bioinorganic chemistry; 5. total synthesis of molecules of biological interest.